My Step-Brother, Again
by xodebussyxo
Summary: Can Lizzie handle life after Dasey? A life full of changes? A fear of the same thing happening to her and Edwin? This story is seen through Lizzie's point of view. Post Dasey. Rated T unless I make a M chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is in no way based on the new show (hopefully they will make it) and I do not own Life With Derek or any of the characters in any way.**  
**My Step-Brother, Again.**

Chapter 1-Changes

It's been 2 years since my parents allowed Derek and Casey to date. 1 year and 9 months since they went off to college and I skipped a grade into senior year. 1 year since Derek got kicked out of college and started playing professional hockey. 6 months since Marti got her first boyfriend. 3 months since Casey got her first maternity jeans. 1 month since Edwin kissed me and I started to ignore him.

So this is were we start off my story. Dropping bombs like I drop cuss words.

I'm Elizabeth McDonald and I'm 17.

1 year and 9 months ago, I cut all my hair off, dyed it black, got my nose and eyebrow pierced and rebelled against the world. Books and school have been my safe shelter for years but I've been relying on them even more now a days.

I'm not trying to get attention. Really. I'd rather just be alone. But nobody can give me the satisfaction.

It's like once Casey and Derek got together, everything changed. Edwin started to look like a guy instead of my brother. I had to be worried about what I looked like around him. In case one day he too would want to start a relationship based on incest. I wanted to look sexy at first, but once I noticed Edwin staring at my boobs or my butt and not playing around with me, I tried to dress like a boy. It didn't seem to change. No matter what I wore. Then when Casey left for college, I just got depressed. I had nobody. My mom was too busy with worrying about Casey in a different state with her live in boyfriend/step-brother. George was too busy teaching Edwin how to play hockey... which failed horribly. Edwin was too busy staring at my body. Marti was too busy going to the mall with her friends and looking for guys to flirt with. She's just like her brother... Too bad we don't have a boy Casey for her.

Do I approve of Casey and Derek? No, not really. I don't approve of any of Casey's boyfriends. Derek does treat her a lot better than any other guy did. But he took my best friend from me... Just like every other guy would do.

My reaction when Casey became pregnant? Shocked. More depressed. George took it worse. He felt so old.

It seems like the whole world has changed since Casey and Derek got together. I now have Casey's room. Edwin still has Derek's. Marti has mine. The other two have been converted into an office and a baby room for Casey's soon to be hockey spawn.

I sighed heavily at Casey's desk. She use to sit here all the time. Now here I am, sitting here. I don't wanna get pregnant by my step-brother in the middle of college! "Will you please talk to me?" Speak of the devil...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Comparison

"Liz, come on. It's been a month! All I did was show how I felt. I'm sorry that it was so wrong to you..." My silence didn't seem to change anything. He walked further into my room and sat on my bed.

It was so silent. Didn't he get the hint?

"Oh my God! If you don't feel the same way about me, that's fine!" He jumped up and turned my chair around, forcing me to look at him. "Just be my friend again..." I've never seen him so sad. And did he get his lip pierced? I touched it, amused. "When did you get that?" Edwin looked at me weird and his face brightened up a little. "I got it a couple days after you stopped talking to me. I thought you would like it." His goofy smile made me chuckle.

"Let's go film something." I smiled slightly as I stood out of the chair. Edwin pulled me into a really tight hug. I didn't hug back. I was too scared that I would give off the wrong impression. I patted his back once. "Come on, Ed. Don't get all mushy on me." With that, he pulled away and smiled.

We ran around town with Ed's camera and my Halloween mask from months ago. I was some stupid clown creature. But today, I was pretending to be a real clown looking for open jobs. Nobody wanted me. Expect for an old creepy woman with piercings. Edwin had to get a picture of us together. "That's you in 40 years, Liz." He laughed so hard he snorted. I smacked his shoulder in return.

This is how we should be. This is how we use to be. Brother and sister. What made Casey want something more than this? This is great!

After an hour of filming random people's reactions to my clown job, we finally started walking home. We pushed each other around jokingly. I felt bad because I pushed to hard and threw him into the road, barely missing a car. I hugged him so tight and kept apologizing. He hugged me back and dug his face into my neck. We were like this for a couple of seconds before getting interrupted. "Edwin?" She was pretty. So pretty. She was wearing a knee-length pink dress with cherry blossoms all over the body and matching wedges. Her hair was curled up into a bun and she had such pale skin that she looked like a doll. I was envious of her. I automatically compared our outfits as Edwin gave her a tight hug. She looked like a girl... and me? I looked... well, like a boy. I was wearing a baggy black tank top, stuffed inside Casey's old cut off shorts (damn her for having such a big butt), a big brown belt and platform boots. My favorite shoes, in fact. My hair was spiked and my make-up was dark. She looked so much more prettier than me and I hated that fact.

"So who's your friend?" Her high voice asked Edwin as they linked their hands together. "This is my sister. Lizzie." He smiled at my name. I looked at my feet. "Step-sister." I corrected. The girl put her hand out towards me for a handshake. "I'm Rachelle. Edwin's girlfriend." Her hand was in the empty space between us. Just waiting. She looked at me with an encouraging look. Like I was too scared to shake her hand. Bitch. I gave her a low five. "Nice to meet you, Rach. See you at home, Ed." I walked off in anger. My normal reaction to anything these days.

I sighed and my feet stopped as I reached the view of my house. The Prince was sitting next to the house. That only meant that Casey and Derek were visiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Game On

"Lizzie!" Ugh, how can she still be so happy while so bloated? I hated how happy she's been. I mean, I'm use to it but I figured hormones would start kicking in by now. "Case. I got homework." I said as I dodged up the stairs, escaping her hug. I ran straight to her- I mean, my room. I will never get use to that... "But it's Sunday!" I heard her yell up the stairs. I rolled my eyes. We all don't have our homework done on Friday night, Case... But I did have mine done. I just needed an excuse to lock myself in my room until they left. But nothing could escape Casey's wrath.

The knocks lasted a second before a head popped in... but it was Derek. "Hey, Liz. Just figured you'd give your brother a hug." He walked in and put me in a choke hold before hugging me tightly. "She's still your sister..." He whispered in my ear. I pushed him away. "Dude. I know she's my sister. I love her." I sighed as I hopped onto my bed and looked down at my platforms. I know this isn't a sign of me asking him to leave but I was hoping he'd read my thoughts... Sigh, I really watch too many sci-fi movies.

"You haven't talked to her once since she told you we were dating." He sat beside me. I hated how mature he's gotten. You can even see it on the outside. That's mostly because Casey dresses him now though. His outfit is a mix between fatherly and business man. A button down white dress shirt tucked into black jeans with chains hanging from the side. Matching black business shoes. His hair was slicked back out of his face, making his eyes pop. This has Casey written all over it. "That's not true. I said 'woohoo' when she announced she was pregnant." Derek looked down at me. I felt like I was staring into my fathers eyes... I quickly looked away. "Der, I just don't approve of your relationship." I bit my lip. I probably shouldn't have said that. I waited for the worst.

Derek chuckled. "You do approve of it! You're just scared of it." I jumped off the bed. "Bull. I'm scared of nothing."

"Yes, yes, Derek Jr. We get the picture." Derek Jr? Derek Jr? "First you're saying I'm a wimp and now you're saying that I'm YOU?!" I was just furious. I only saw red.

He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders. "Ed likes you. I saw the look in his eyes when he found out what was going on. I know you don't want things to change between you and him. Between all of us. But things change... Hell, you might end up being in Casey's shoes with Ed. I mean, would that really be a bad thing?"

I sighed. "Okay, get out. This conversation has gone too far." I walked over and held my door open.

Derek chuckled again. "That's very familiar..." He said as he walked pass me. Before I shut the door, he poked his head back in. "Think about what I said... then maybe come give your sister a hug."

Slamming the door didn't give me a headache. All the thinking did. What about me and Ed? Things would be too weird... Wait, he has a girlfriend now anyways. So why am I even thinking about this? About him? Does Derek even know about whats-her-name? I doubt it... Though I continued to think about what Derek said. Me and Ed were so close. We already know everything about each other. Would things really change if we ended up together? Honestly... I don't think I would mind it.

"Bye Liz!" I heard Case yelling from downstairs. Quickly I jumped off my bed, tripping over my platforms, threw open the door and practically rolled down the staircase. I threw myself into a tight hug with my sister at the door. She giggled and hugged me back. "I've missed you... and you've gotten so big in the past 2 years." I laughed. "Yeah, so have you." I said as I pulled away to touch her stomach. It was hard, clear proof that some things change for the good. I mean, obviously she was happy... so was Derek. He cleared his throat. I noticed everybody staring at me while I mused myself with my sister's pregnant belly. "Oh, sorry." I knew Case was a little touchy with people touching her stomach so early in the pregnancy. I looked for Casey's expression but all that was there was a huge smile. "Don't be sorry. You just already love your niece or nephew. Which makes me really happy." She hugged me again before walking off to the car. Derek hugged me tightly and told me he was proud of me. I smiled.

Then I noticed him there. With her. They were in the kitchen. Him staring at our siblings and her staring deeply into Edwin's eyes. I wonder if he's in love with her as much as she's in love with him... I figured he was. I chuckled at myself devilishly. I could get him if I wanted... I knew I could. I walked in between them, running my finger across his chest while staring at whats-her-name. "Hi... Ed's girlfriend." Her face dropped out of a smile for once. "It's Rachel." I chuckled again as I walked through the kitchen. Game on.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Confused Girl,  
****There is a show (Life With Derek, Again) in talks.**

Chapter 4-Winner

Morning, sexy! I said to myself as I awoke. I decided to give myself confidence. The only way I'll get Edwin. But really I should be saying that to him. Damn Derek and his stupid conversations.

Instead of my usual "I'll get up in 5 minutes." routine, I jumped out of bed instantly and ran to the closet. It's times like these where I wish I had more girly clothes. But maybe that would be too weird. If I just randomly decided to change my style for no reason. That would mess everything up. I threw on an old hockey jersey, black acid ripped skinny jeans and high-top converses. I then went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, spiked my hair and put on dark make-up, minus the red lipstick today.

I started to leave the bathroom when I remembered an old perfume of Casey's that Edwin loved. I put some on my neck and wrists then jogged downstairs towards breakfast. "Somebody's up '5 minutes' early." Mom said to me as I passed by her and Ed, exchanging photos for a collage. "And somebody smells really good." She added. I turned back to see Edwin's eyes locked onto me. I smiled at myself and grabbed a waffle from the plate on the counter. "I'm leaving early. I wanna take some pictures of the forest before I go into school." Ed smiled. "I'll come with you!" Mom threw a waffle at him and we walked out the door. This is what I wanted. Some alone time with Edwin.

We threw our backpacks on the wet, soft ground and snapped a few pictures of the pathways and the perfect cloudy sky. How perfect things felt between us. I know he could never be this comfortable with anybody else. Well... maybe Derek. Me and Ed have always been so close though. Even when it was back when Casey and Derek weren't dating. Sure, we got on each other's nerves but we didn't hate each other.

With Ed, I never take professional pictures. I take silly pictures with him. Before we knew it, the clock said noon. There goes my scholarship to Harvard... But for some reason I could care less. I spent the day with Edwin for the first time in two years.

Ed threw himself on the ground and looked at the sky. "What's the point in going to school? We've spent half of the day here." He said as he grabbed my foot, pulling me down to him. I giggled and rolled onto my side. I wanted to ask... Now just seemed like the perfect time. "Ed, do you love Rachel?" He rolled on his side and looked me straight in the eyes. I felt guilty for some reason. I looked down at our feet. "Um... well it's hard to say. I've only been dating her for a month. I guess I like her though..." I smiled. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Why does that make you happy?" He looked angry. Why would that make him angry? "I was just curious. I mean, you didn't seem like you liked her the way she likes you."

Suddenly, I wish I kept my thoughts to myself. For once. "You know what? I do wanna go to school." I got up quickly and ran to my backpack. I heard his footsteps. I wanted to run but I knew how stupid I looked when I ran. "Liz!" He yelled as he caught up. I didn't pay attention. I just kept walking.

Suddenly the landscape spun around and his lips were on mine. The kiss was hard, like it was the last time we would ever kiss. I noticed I was kissing back and it made me smile. He broke away and held my face close to his. "I love you, Liz." The words scared me. They really scared me. I've never been in love. I don't know what it feels like. Is it this? Where I'm actually hoping he'd kiss me again? That the kiss will last forever? Is this love? "I love you too, Ed..."

We were back home, in his bed, making out. I knew where I wanted this to go. I wanted to lose my virginity to Edwin.

I threw my top off to give him the idea. He still kissed me sweetly. I pushed my bra off and that set something off in his mind. He got on top of me and kissed me harder. I pushed him up so I could take his shirt off. Hockey practice was really do good for him. I bit my lip and he crushed his lips onto mine. Clothes went off faster than I could imagine. Then finally he was inside of me. I screamed in agony and then in pleasure. I wanted it rough but I noticed Edwin doing the complete opposite. He was making love... I don't know how, but I ended up doing the same thing. With a final soft kiss, he pulls out and lies beside me, taking me into his arms. I was sore from the long rated R make-out session. it was then that it hit me. I lost my virginity to Edwin. My best friend. My step-brother. Not only did I lose my virginity but I made love. I started to chew on my lips. Pulling skin off with each bite. I think I won...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Guilt

What did I do? I don't want this. Edwin cheated on his girlfriend with his step-sister. I'm definitely going to Hell for this. I barely watched him get up to put his clothes on. I was just drifting off to space. He smiled at me but I don't think I smiled back. He left the room to retreat to the room beside of mine.

I was angry. I needed to get away. So I did. I got up and threw a black mini dress on and my high top converse and ran out the door with my camera. I ignored Nora and George as they walked in the door and asked how school was.

I took silent peace in the city with my camera. It seemed to be the one thing that settled me down instantly. I zoomed in on a giant building and snapped the button just as Rachel go in the few of my lens. "Great, shot ruined." I looked down at the camera with a sad smirk. Rachel slapped me. I laughed at how weak she was. I stopped laughing when I noticed her make-up stained face. She's been crying. "You broke me and Edwin up, you incestuous freak!" I just stood there as she ran pass me. I felt nothing but guilt. Nothing could fix this. Not even my camera.

I sat on the sidewalk and stared at the ground. What would make this better? What could I do this make all of the pain go away for Rachel and all of the guilt for me? I felt tears in my eyes but I don't allow myself to cry. It shows weakness and I will not have it. Just then something saved me from the weakness.

"Liz? Are you okay?" Casey asked from the open car window. I looked at her and Derek and shook my head no. Hating myself for the sign of weakness. "Get in the car, sweetie." So I did.  
Derek drove us to a small smoothie shop and sat at a table next to the window. Derek asked what we wanted and went off to get it. "So talk to me." Casey smiled as she grabbed my hand. I pulled it away and looked down. "I had sex with my step-brother." I spoke quickly. Casey laughed. "And I had sex with mine. I knew you guys would get together." I looked at her with anger in my eyes. She stopped laughing. "I don't want to be with him." I got up and walked out of the shop." Perfect time for my phone to ring. "Liz! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day!" I sighed. "What's up Ed?"

"I broke up with Rachel so we can be together." I felt the huge smile on his face through the phone. A smile came on mine as well. I wanted this... but then I remembered Rachel's face, the extreme guilt I felt this afternoon... Casey and Derek. "Liz?" I sighed again. "Forget it Ed. I don't want to date anybody right now."

"What the Hell, Liz? I kiss you two years ago, you ignore me. I get a girlfriend, you fuck me. Literally. Now that I broke up with that girlfriend to be with you, you don't want me. What the fuck?" I heard a crack in his voice at the end. He was about to cry. That should add guilt but it doesn't. It made me feel better knowing that he could get back with Rachel. "Ed, get back with Rachel. Bye." I threw the phone in my camera bag and started to walk home.

I did the right thing... right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter took me so long. I've been wanting to do more detail and more story line for the readers to enjoy... I hope I achieved that.**

Chapter 6-Screaming

I awoke to an empty house. Or at least, somewhat empty. I was completely shocked when I saw Edwin and Rachel making out on the couch. "Um, excuse me. Where the fuck is mom and George and WHY are you sluts making out on our couch?" My voice boomed. I know I probably looked like a mess. The hair gel from last night forming my hair into permanent bed head and dry make-up all over my face. Again, I compared myself to little . Her hair rolled up in an old 50's do. Her clothes matching the vintage hair. Little does she know that I use to dress like that before I chopped off all of my hair.

"Who are you calling a slut?" Rachel asked as she jumped up from the couch. I laughed at her. She looked so silly with mismatching clothes. If you're gonna dress like a pin-up girl, do it right. "Huh? You think it's funny?" She slapped me and instantly I stopped laughing. I looked her in the eyes, pulled up my eyebrow and watched her tremble. Though her backing out of a fight was amusing, she did slap me a total of two times. I believe it's my turn to get some payback. I quickly swung my tight fist towards her, hitting her in the jaw. She fell onto the couch and bounced up and down. "Have fun making out now." I mumbled as I walked past her to get to the kitchen.

Edwin rushed in to get some ice. "You punched my girlfriend!" I smirked. "She slapped me. Twice."

Edwin sighed. Just hurry up, turn 18 and get off of the house. Hell, move in with Casey and Derek for all I care." I laughed at his suggestion. Maybe I will.

I went straight to my room and packed some stuff. Then called my friend Brett to come pick me up. He's a 19 year old. Two years older then Edwin. Before I laced up my platforms, the doorbell rung. "I got it!" Ed yelled up to me. I cracked my door open to hear downstairs.

"Hey, is Liz ready?" Brett's deep voice boomed throughout the house.

"Um, uh, yeah... Let me go get her." Ed sighed as he started up the staircase. I quietly shut my door and went back to lacing up my platforms. "Liz? I thought you didn't want a relationship." Ed said as soon as he burst through my door. I just paid attention to my platforms. "Me and Brett aren't dating... but I will have to find out a way to pay him back for the ride..." I smirked at the many thoughts I just threw into Edwin's head.

I know I should let it go, after all this is what I wanted. Edwin and Rachel both really like each other... I just can't help the fact that I like him too.

"Lizzie! I swear you have sex with him." I laughed. "Then what, Ed? You're gonna have your colorblind girlfriend come slap me again? SO SCARED." I got in his face, wishing for him to start trembling in fear. He just looked angry. His eyes went back and forth from my lips to my eyes. I couldn't pull away from it. He grabbed me tightly and kissed me hard. I was kissing back until I finally got the courage to push him away. "Go kiss your girlfriend!" I yelled loudly as I grabbed my camera and rushed out of my bedroom door.

My platforms made loud noises on the staircase as I stomped down them and into Brett's arms. I forced my lips against his and made sure Edwin was staring at us. "You ready?" I asked as I pulled away. Brett chuckled and smacked my ass as I walked out of the house.

During the car ride, Brett tried to make moves on me. It was very uncomfortable. I pushed him away and ignored him until finally I arrived at Casey's house. "Who's the tough guy?" Derek asked as he held the front door open for me. "Just some jerk I used." I rushed into the house and didn't look back at the car I now despised.

"Liz! I was wondering when you'd get here." Casey said with excitement in her voice. She was laying on the couch in the huge living room. She looked horrible. She was pale and her ankles were huge. I dropped my bag to the hardwood floor and rushed to her. I noticed her sweating. "Oh my God, are you okay?" Casey laughed and put her hand on my face. "My baby's coming." My eyes jolted to Derek. He looked so scared as he rushed around the house grabbing bags and stuffing extra things into them. "Babe, I don't think we'll need bandages." Derek huffed a breath at Casey's statement.

"Shouldn't we be getting you to a hospital or something?" I jumped to my feet and rushed over to Derek. "Her contractions are only 30 minutes apart. She doesn't wanna go until they get closer." He had worry in his eyes. I've never seen him so concerned. "Liz, I'll be fine. Go put your stuff away in the spare room." I stared at her for a minute, frozen. I then turned my view to Derek. I sighed, grabbed my bags and jogged up the staircase.

I walked down the hall and looked at doors to see which room was which. That reminded me that this is the first time I've been at Derek and Casey's place. The first door on the right was a study, covered in posters of Debussy, Shakespeare and Derek's trophies. I have a feeling Casey made Derek throw away his White Stripes poster. The door on the left was a baby's nursery The walls were a creamy yellow and the pale hardwood floor was covered with a yellow round rug. The next room was a bathroom. Decorated in nothing but purple and smelled like lavender I feel that Derek was fine with that one. Their bedroom was at the way end. I was amazed at how they managed to take some of both their minds and plaster it onto a room. The room across from the bathroom was the spare room, er, my room.

I walked in and saw Casey's old sheets and covers on the single sized bed. Guess she didn't know purple wasn't my favorite color. Although I do love having something old of Casey's. It makes me feel at home, no matter where I'm at.

I opened up the dresser draws and put away all of my stuff. An hour passes by quickly. I throw myself on the bed and sigh. "What to do now?" I asked myself aloud. The idea hit like a bird hitting a windshield. I got up and grabbed my camera before rushing to the baby's room. It took me a couple of seconds to go further into the room. My niece or nephew will be living here soon. Wow.

I took a few black and white photos of the crib and the flowers on the windowsill before noticing the pictures on the small dresser. There were tons of me when I was little up to now. I touched them. They seemed so photo-shopped. I don't remember looking so innocent. I grabbed the picture of me and Casey and smiled at it.

I jumped as Casey's scream echoed the whole house. I placed the picture frame down on the dresser before rushing downstairs. "What's going on?!" I yelled. Casey was breathing heavy and Derek was holding her hand, kissing every part of it. Just then the doorbell rang. Derek and Casey didn't look like they cared but I wouldn't want it to be the neighbors thinking Casey was being murdered... so I rushed to open it. I felt my face twitch into a blank expression as I saw the person behind the huge door. I rushed out of the house and closed the door behind me as Casey screamed again. Edwin looked at the door with worried eyes. "She's not there yet, don't worry." Edwin shook his head yes to my sentence and then returned his eyes to me.

"I'm here to tell you off. Well, really I just wanted to see you..."

"Edwin, I got you and Rachel back together, you should be happy."

"Yeah, well I'm not! I wanted you... I still do."

"Ed, listen, I don't want you." I don't know which felt worse. The guilt of lying or the guilt of knowing I slept with another girl's boyfriend...

"Then why the fuck did you take my virginity? Were you that jealous of Rachel?!"

I got pissed... "EXCUSE ME? Oh, I'm not jealous of that little girl you call your girlfriend. If anything you're fucking jealous that I kissed Brett!"

"Why the hell would I be jealous of a guy getting used?"

"Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone and go fuck your girlfriend!"

The door opened and Derek ran out of the house with Casey in his arms and the bags on his shoulders. "Get in! We're going to the hospital NOW!" Derek yelled as soon as he buckled Casey into the passenger seat. Edwin and I rushed towards the car and threw ourselves in. This was no time to deal with Edwin and Rachel crap... But for some reason, that's all I can think about.


End file.
